Armor
by TMNT Loving Leo the Second
Summary: RotTMNT One-Shot! Written in the second person! (Kinda?) Rated T; review please! Endgame spoilers!


_A One-Shot? When I have so much to work on? More likely than you'd think! I tried second person, and I think I did okay?_

_This is a RotTMNT fic, rated T for language and safety_

_If you haven't seen the Endgame ep yet don't read this! Major spoilers!_

* * *

Fucking Christ. You're going to die here, aren't you?

Draxum has the armor. Splinter gave him the tea pot, the last piece that was needed.

You're shaking; panicking as the teapot reforms itself in the face area of the armor. Thoughts swirl through your head, one prominent.

You're going to die here.

You don't want to die; you have so many things to do still, so many things you want to see and hear and taste and _do_.

Wait. Something's wrong.

You grip your sword as the armor glows a deep blue. Why... Why is it doing that?

Draxum also looks confused, but he shrugs it off. "Unimportant. I have the power I need to destroy all of the inferior humans on the surface now!"

No. No, he can't do that. They're innocent!

You act without thinking, legs pumping as you run towards the villain, ignoring your brothers' pleas for you to stay back, to make a plan. You have to stop him.

He doesn't see you coming, and you shove him away from the armor with all your might, his tough skin not even registering in your mind as he falls several feet away.

"My son, look out!"

You blink as you regain your thoughts, and you hear a deep growling deep in your mind. What in the…?

You feel something strike your right arm, and you cry out, looking at it, only to see a piece of dark grey-blue metal sticking to it. You try to pry it off, to no avail.

You feel another strike on your left arm, then one on each of your legs. No, no, this can't be happening. You aren't going to be the next Shredder, you _can't_.

A hysterical sob comes from you, a sob that wracks your entire body. You hear their cries, but they're jumbled, incoherent. Why can't you hear? Why can't you move, why can't you _resist_?

_"You don't want to resist."_

Your blood turns cold as you hear the deep, guttural voice deep in the back of your head. Yes, you do! You'll hurt them if you can't, you'll hurt everyone!

_"But you want to, deep down, don't you?"_

What? No!

_"You've always wanted to hurt them, wanted to make them suffer as they've made you."_

No, you-you _don't_! It's lying!

_"Do they even deserve to live? Your brothers or anyone else?"_

Of course they do, you would rather die than be without your brothers.

The helmet makes its way onto your head, and you realize you stopped fighting. No, you can't stop. You have to get out, have to _save_ them.

_"They don't want your help. You don't want to help them."_

Yes, you do…! Right?

Yes, of course you do! Don't let it get to you, don't let it…

You grit your teeth against its words, trying and failing desperately to rip the metal off, trying to hear your family's pleas, but they're still jumbled, and you just want to die but you _can't_, you have to listen to the Shredder.

_"They never treated you right. Always acted as if you were a joke, never realized your true potential."_

That… That's true…

It doesn't matter!

_"I could help you show them. It won't take much; you've come so far all these years."_

Oh, it's _flattering_ you now. That won't work, you have a will of steel. You can flatter yourself _easily_, you don't need its help.

_"I can make you more powerful than you've ever imagined, though. You could prove them all wrong, even Raphael."_

No. No, don't bring Raph into this.

The entity gives you a hellish laugh as you struggle to tear the mask off your face, not even remembering it having landed there.

_"He was always the worst, wasn't he? Never believed in you, turned your plans down without question. You always have great plans…"_

Please stop. You just want it to _stop_, why won't it **_stop_**?

_"It's too bad you won't be able to make one to get out of this."_

You freeze in your struggles.

That's all it takes; that small distracted second and you feel yourself fading, feel it taking over, overpowering you in your fight.

_"You will be the Shredder. I will wreak havoc, and you will be my host."_

You… You can't fight. You can't beat it.

Your will leaves you completely. You're trapped in your own mind, not able to control your own body. It's a terrible feeling.

_"Don't worry, turtle. Everything will feel better. You know you wanted to do this, I'll just aid you in your choices. I alone can't control you, after all; you will be back in control soon."_

Memories flash through your head. Donnie, talking down to you, like you're a child. He's calling you a screw-up, and you believe him. Mikey, overpowering you in "training," smirking at how weak you are. (You know how to fight, but you're scared of what will happen if you go all out.)

And Raph. God, he always treated you the worst, just like the Shredder said. Your plans won't work, quit goofing off, you're screwing up the mission. Don't be overconfident, get out of the way, quit being an idiot.

Anger courses through your veins, and you feel yourself relinquishing a bit of control. Hear that deep, chilling chuckle.

_"That's it, turtle. Feel yourself shaped to my will."_

A smirk grows in your face, and you grip your sword. Yes, you're going to help. You're going to be the fall of all these pathetic beings.

Starting with Raphael.

You hear them all cry out as the armor fuses to your body to fit perfectly, and your eyes glow red as you stare down at them, at Raph, who looks so _scared_.

_"Leo!"_


End file.
